Believe
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Debes tomar decisiones, Cumplir el sueño de toda tu vida o seguir luchando por aquello que parece imposible ¿Que eligiras?.:SasuNaru:. Aoi's Return xD! Reviews plz! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno estaba desaparecida y quizás nadie se acuerde de mi pero acá vuelvo con un mini fic xD en el cual mi idea es continuar escribiendo pero haciendo capítulos cortos para saber que lo continuare xDD!! Creo que dos años sin escribir me han pasado la cuenta D; pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D!

**Disclaimer:** A pesar de los años…Nada de Naruto me pertenece ;_;

**Advertencia:** SasuNaru! Yeah!! :D!!!!

---------------------------

**Believe**

_By Aoi_

**Capitulo 1**

La gran puerta de Konoha, la entrada a una nueva vida, la entrada a tantas cosas.

Alzo la vista con mirada cansada, estaba agotado. Hace tantos años que no estaba frente a aquella puerta la que parecía inmensa e impenetrable. Suspiro agotado antes de tomar aire para gritar por ayuda y médicos. Dejo al inconsciente de Naruto en el suelo y miro su rostro, sus heridas eran leves en su cara, con algunos cortes en sus mejillas y uno algo profundo en su frente, un corte menor en el cuello en un intento frustrado de asesinato; la herida que lo preocupaba no eran aquellas sino la que yacía en la boca del estomago. Se agacho para acariciar los mechones rubios del moreno y luego su magullada cara.

Cerró sus ojos con pesar intentado relajarse, ya estaban a salvo y no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Al respirar le dolían sus costillas fracturadas. Noto un calor mezclado con frió en su espalda mientras comenzaba a sudar, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría estar conciente por mucho mas tiempo.

Se alivio al ver una cabellera rosada que corría hacia ellos, gritando como una histérica y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas a la vez que iba preparando su equipo medico.

Lo ultimo que supo antes de caer inconsciente fue que colocaron sus manos en la espalda y las esposaron.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

- ¿Como esta Naruto?

- Se repondrá.

- y… ¿Sasuke?

- En estos momentos voy a una reunión con el consejo para analizar su situación.

- ¿Y es favorable Hokage-sama?

- No creo que se pueda hacer mucho.

Sakura agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

- ¡Pero Naruto se ha esforzado mucho por traerlo de vuelta!

- Sabes mejor que yo que al consejo eso no le importa.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

- Naruto…Naruto despierta.

Sakura le daba suaves palmaditas en la mejilla al rubio, mientras este arrugaba el entreceño aun en sueños y refunfuñaba algo incomprensible. Ella sonrió con ternura y en vez de palmetearle comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Naruto acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Junto sus labios con los del moreno y para su sorpresa este le respondió. Ella rió.

- Así que estabas despierto.

- Soy un ninja, me despierto al menor sonido de las hojas.

Dijo sonriendo débilmente. Sakura le miro con un sentimiento de culpa.

- Naruto…Debo decirte algo importante.

- También yo.

La pelirosa le miro confundida parpadeando varias veces en un corto tiempo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-….

-¿Qué dices?

- …Si claro Naruto…ahora mismo iré a comprar mi vestido…

- ¡Es enserio!

- E iré a la Pastelería…

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!

Esta se levanto de su silla y comenzó a ordenar unos medicamentos dándole la espalda al rubio.

- Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo…

- Ocho meses Naruto…

- ¡¡Y nos llevamos de maravilla!!

Sakura agotada se sentó en la cama del rubio aun sin mirarlo a la cara, apoyando una mano en su frente y la otra a su costado. Naruto le tomo la mano, la miro suplicante y como esta seguía sin girarse Naruto tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara ,se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba llorando. A pesar de ello sus ojos verdes lo miraban con determinación.

- Si… si quiero.

------------------------

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, mas adelante todo se ira aclarando y pa donde van mis ideas locas xD!!! Lamento lo corto pero es para motivarme xDD Ojala me dejen reviews, que a pesar del tiempo los sigo amando con todo mi ser xDD. Saludines a todos!! Y que viva el SasuNaru!!!!!

Aoi


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaah!! me ha costado montones subir este capi ;_; una por falta de inspiracion y otra porque fanfiction no me dejaba, asi que aqui lo tienen, ojla les guste :D!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Naruto me pertenece ;_;

**Advertencia: **SasuNaru y algo de NaruSaku pero SasuNaru después de todo xD!!!!!

----------------

**Believe**

_By Aoi_

**Cap****itulo 2**

- ¿Así que por fin te casas, eh Sakura-cerda?

La pelirosa asintió sonriendo algo sonrojada de vergüenza.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo piensan tener niños?

-¡¡Ino!! Pues…no hemos hablado de eso, la verdad es que lleva más tiempo dormido. Su herida en el abdomen fue muy seria y necesita descansar. Yo tampoco quiero presionarlo.

-¿Quizás fue producto de una alucinación que tuvo no crees? ¡Quizás estuvo delirando! Y tu te aprovechas de él…que malvada.

Sakura se detuvo y apretó los puños, luego corrió detrás de Ino para golpearla a la vez que gritaba como una loca. Ambas iban paseando por la zona comercial de Konoha, visitando tiendas que ofrecían cenas y coctels, Adornos para ocasiones especiales, Tiendas de música, vestidos de novia.

Ambas se detuvieron en una tienda en especial admiradas por lo que yacía en el mostrador. Había un vestido entero de blanco, largo con algo de cola pero no llegando a la exageración, Strapless, Fruncido en un lado de la cadera haciendo que la tela bajara con ritmo y a la vez con delicadeza en una diagonal. Ambas quedaron pasmadas mirando el vestido.

-Este es…- Dijo Sakura.

-¿De blanco?- pregunto Ino.

La pelirosa golpeo a la rubia con fuerza en la cabeza para luego tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a la tienda.

-¿Si señoritas que desean?-

-Aquel vestido en el mostrador- Señalo Sakura entusiasmada y con brillo en los ojos.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En una celda demasiado oscura como para poder ver a las ratas paseándose por el suelo a gran velocidad, de vez en cuando alguna se acercaba curiosa a olfatear aquel cuerpo que permanecía sentado a su lado, cuando percibían su esencia oscura y sombría se alejaban espantadas con el miedo plantado en sus ojos.

Aquí yacía Sasuke Uchiha encadenado con varios sellos cubriendo sus ataduras para impedirle la concentración de chackra y a su vez su posible liberación. El individuo abrió los ojos con cansancio y pereza, su visión tirito por algunos momentos para luego estabilizarse y lograr enfocar su visión hacia un abismo de nada.

Suspiro con fatiga e intento acomodarse, al instante de mover su cuerpo sintió una intensa punzada a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, como una quemazón que producían los músculos agarrotados y desgarrados por el esfuerzo. El dolor fue como una cachetada en su cara para terminar de despertar de su inconciencia y su aletargamiento. Miro con rabia a su alrededor sin poder ver nada ¿Dónde se encontraba Naruto? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría bien? Apretó los dientes con furia e impotencia por no poder hacer ni saber nada. Reviso el estado de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que le habían curado varias de sus heridas pensó que la fuerza que tenia era suficiente para romper las cadenas e irse de allí sin necesidad de utilizar algo mas que fuerza bruta. Cual fue su sorpresa que al intentar ponerse de pie sus piernas flaquearon y lo tumbaron directo al suelo. Gruño enojado y fastidiado, aquellos sellos no solo impedían la concentración de chackra además poseían la característica de absorberle cierta parte de su energía.

El ruido de la caída y de las cadenas en movimiento llamaron la atención de los ambu quienes hacían guardia.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke aun desde el suelo. – Dímelo Kakashi.

- Esa información no te concierne, Sasuke.

El pelinegro lo miro con odio mientras su antiguo maestro lo ayudaba a reincorporarse y lo apoyaba en una pared. A pesar de su mascara Sasuke pudo sentir un aura de tristeza que rodeaba a Kakashi, ya no quedaba mucho de su despistado y pervertido profesor. Sasuke tuvo ganas de decirle muchas cosas pero a su encogido corazón ya no le cabían mas dudas, más odios, más resentimientos y estaba cansado de tener sentimientos que le colaran el alma. Sacudió la cabeza angustiado y levanto la mirada intentado observar bajo esa marcara los ojos del peliplateado. Kakashi sabiendo lo que pretendía se quito aquella mascara con rasgos gatunos y lo observo.

Una mirada vacía no era suficiente para describirlo.

-Naruto esta bien, se esta recuperando. Por ahora esta conciente por mas tiempo.

Sasuke lo miro agradecido.

- Hay algo que no te va a gustar pero no tienes derecho a intervenir…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_-¡¡¡Sasuke salgamos de aquí, maldición!!!_

_El pelinegro se safo bruscamente del agarre del rubio._

_-Esto no te incumbe Naruto._

_-Claro que si._

_-¡¡Solo largate y apártate de una maldita vez de mi vida!!_

_El portador del Kyuubi quedo paralizado por lo hiriente de sus palabras, apretó los puños y mordió sus labios mientras temblaba por la creciente rabia. Sasuke aprovecho este despiste para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Naruto aun contrariado levanto la vista hacia la figura que por tantos años había perseguido que se iba alejando de el…una vez mas._

_Acaso… ¿Prefería la muerte que estar juntos nuevamente? Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que a su mejor amigo no le interesara estar con el, el solo hecho de imaginárselo inmóvil con los ojos fríos y el cuerpo sin vida le provocaban una angustia tan grande de la que ni el mismo estaba seguro hasta donde terminaría._

_Corrió una vez mas como tantas veces en su vida intentado alcanzar al hombre que no había hecho mas que darle la espalda. Esta vez (para su sorpresa) lo alcanzo, lo tomo de un hombro y logro girarlo para verlo a la cara. Lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo de espaldas para luego abalanzarse sobre el y agarrarlo por las solapas, levantarlo bruscamente aun sentado sobre el pelinegro, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente._

_- La única manera de que me aleje de ti es que me rompas los brazos y las piernas._

_**Continuara….**_

-----------

Eso seria todo O:! creo que kedo mas largo que el anterior (ojala xDD!) y bueno no escribo mucho mas porque mi hermano esta hablando dormido y me da miedo ;__;! Contesto reviews!!! (que me ponen lo mas feliz de la vida así que manden con confianza ;__;!!!)

**haneko-chan:** Muchas gracias por leerme y aun mas gracias por dejarme review :D! Ojala que este capitulo te haya aclarado mas cosas y lamento el retraso ;_; como le perdí el habito a escribir ahora me cuesta mas xD pero prometo seguir! Cuidate k estés bien!!

**NuriNeko: **Aaah!! Mi cabra si se que es viejo D; pero creo que se ira desarrollando cada vez mas ;__; y ojala llegue a esa parte, aka tienes un nuevo capitulo y te juro te juro!! K te llamo!!! xD se que la excusa de no tengo tiempo no es valida pero juro k te llamare y nos pervertiremos juntas *-* Pa que veas que somos amigas comparto a contigo :D! Te kiero mi washa, cuidese!!!


End file.
